dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Trejo
Danny Trejo is an American actor and producer. Filmography *''Project A'' (1983) *''Runaway Train'' (1985) *''Penitentiary III'' (1987) *''The Hidden'' (1987) *''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown'' (1987) *''Bulletproof'' (1988) *''Kinjite: Forbidden Secrets'' (1989) *''Lock Up'' (1989) *''Drug Wars: The Camarena Story'' (1990) *''Maniac Cop 2'' (1990) *''Marked for Death'' (1990) *''Wedlock'' (1991) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1992) *''Baywatch'' (1991-1992) *''The Evil Within'' (1993) *''Blood In, Blood Out'' (1993) *''Mi vida loca'' (1993) *''Love, Cheat & Steal'' (1993) *''Dead Badge'' (1994) *''Vanishing Son'' (1995) *''The Stranger'' (1995) *''Desperado'' (1995) *''Heat'' (1995) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) *''Renegade'' (1996) *''Nash Bridges'' (1996) *''Anaconda'' (1997) *''Con Air'' (1997) *''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) *''NYPD Blue'' (1996-1998) *''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money'' (1999) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1998-1999) *''Animal Factory'' (2000) *''Reindeer Games'' (2000) *''From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter'' (2000) *''The X-Files'' (2000) *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Bubble Boy'' (2001) *''13 Moons'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''xXx'' (2002) *''Kingpin'' (2003) *''Alias'' (2003) *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2003) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) *''Grounded for Life'' (2004) *''Monk'' (2004) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (2004) *''Venice Underground'' (2005) *''All Souls Day: Die de los Muertos'' (2005) *''The Curse of El Charro'' (2005) *''George Lopez'' (2005) *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' (2005) *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''TV: The Movie'' (2006) *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Smiley Face'' (2007) *''Planet Terror'' (2007) *''Delta Farce'' (2007) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2007) *''Blood Ties'' (2007) *''Furnace'' (2007) *''Valley of Angels'' (2008) *''Alone in the Dark II'' (2008) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2008) *''Fanboys'' (2009) *''The Grind'' (2009) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2009) *''Eyeborgs'' (2009) *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009) *''The Killing Jar'' (2010) *''Burn Notice'' (2010) *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' (2010) *''Breaking Bad'' (2009-2010) *''King of the Hill'' (2003-2010) *''Predators'' (2010) *''Machete'' (2010) *''Modern Family'' (2010) *''Death Race 2'' (2010) *''Young Justice'' (2011) *''Bones'' (2011) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2011) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011) *''Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World'' (2011) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2011) *''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2012) *''Breaking Wind'' (2012) *''Bad Ass'' (2012) *''Sushi Girl'' (2012) *''Haunted High'' (2012) *''Rise of the Zombies'' (2012) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2011-2012) *''Death Race: Inferno'' (2013) *''Maron'' (2013) *''Zombie Hunter'' (2013) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013) *''Machete Kills'' (2013) *''Voodoo Possession'' (2014) *''Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses'' (2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2014) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Scooby Doo! Ghastly Goals'' (2014) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Reaper'' (2014) *''The Flash'' (2014) *''Pure Love'' (2015) *''VANish'' (2015) *''Bad Ass 3: Bad Asses on the Bayou'' (2015) *''L.A. Slasher'' (2015) *''3-Headed Shark Attack'' (2015) *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series'' (2015) *''The Ridiculous 6'' (2015) *''Enter the Fist and the Golden Fleece'' (2016) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2016) *''Storks'' (2016) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015-2016) *''Cross Wars'' (2017) *''Tangled: The Series'' (2017) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014-2017) *''Rick and Morty'' (2017) *''Madness in the Method'' (2018) *''Mr. Malevolent'' (2018) *''Death Race: Anarchy'' (2018) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Cast Category:Film Series Cast Category:TV Series Cast Category:Male Cast Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money Cast Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Cast Category:Season Two Cast